hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Menthuthuyoupi
|name = Menthuthuyoupi |kana = モントゥトゥユピー |rōmaji = Montutuyupī |also known as = Youpi (ユピー, Yupī) |japanese voice = Fumihiko Tachiki |english voice = Joshua Tomar |manga debut = Chapter 206 |anime debut = Episode 88 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Green |hair = Dark Brown |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen (Former) Royal Guards Chimera Ant King |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Royal Guard |relatives = Chimera Ant Queen (Progenitress) |type = Yu ★ Yu ★ Hakusho Official Characters Book Reikaishinshiroku, Hunter × Hunter Manual (section) |abilities = Metamorphosis Rage Blast Rage Incarnate |image gallery = yes}} Menthuthuyoupi (モントゥトゥユピー, Montutuyupī), nicknamed Youpi (ユピー, Yupī), was a Chimera Ant and the youngest of the Chimera Ant King's three Royal Guards. Appearance Menthuthuyoupi was the least humanoid of the King's Royal Guards, yet his physical appearance was loosely human. He had a bulk musculature and manly frame, but with irregularly shaped ears, animal-like legs with feet initially depicted to be claws of three digits which were later revised to two digits and of round toes (the 2011 anime adaptation only used the latter design), and razor-sharp teeth. He had dark red skin and short black hair slicked back on his head. Menthuthuyoupi had prominent facial bones and would constantly squint his eyes. He was the largest of the Royal Guards and scarcely clothed, only wearing a pair of skintight black pants. In the manga, Menthuthuyoupi was also briefly seen wearing a cape, which he would discard after the birth of the King and learning flight for the first time;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 while in the 2011 anime adaptation, the cape was never shown. Whether it was his natural or Nen ability, or a combination of the two, Menthuthuyoupi could transform his body and had adopted various other forms beyond his default throughout his appearances. Depending on the situations at hand, he had on occasions significantly altered his body mass and ratios,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 278 grown wings, given himself extra eyes,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 267 granted himself additional limbsHunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 266 and morphed them into tentacles,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 268 burst spikes out of his body,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 285 expanded into a lump of almost-unrecognizable mass that seemingly consisted entirely of faces, as well as achieving a centaur-like form.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 287 After feeding most of his body mass to save Meruem, Menthuthuyoupi had greatly shrunk in size, becoming a vastly smaller version of his original form, with a pair of wings along with a rugby helmet.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 301 Personality Menthuthuyoupi was the most straightforward of all the Royal Guards and possesses a strength that comes from his lack of an ego. He was a Chimera Ant without an iota of human genetic material within him, caring less about his identity as an individual. He was quick to cease unnecessary thought, focus on prioritized goals, and acted upon his instincts—allowing him to be completely selfless and devoted to the King. However, his simplicity was both a boon and a burden. His belligerent, vehement, capricious, and irascible nature made him a fine, yet a variable soldier. His naïvety contrasted the eccentricities of his fellow Royal Guards, much to Menthuthuyoupi's confusion. However, Menthuthuyoupi began to mature and change during his battle with the Hunters, Shoot, Morel, and Knuckle; and he began to act selfishly which was contradictory to his nature. He began to rapidly "mature" during the battle, becoming a cunning strategist who uses his rage at the ideal moments. At the end of the battle, Menthuthuyoupi had matured to the point where he reached his "Rage Incarnate" form and was even "thankful" to the Hunters in helping him achieve this form. Because of this, he gained a level of mercy towards others and spared the life of enemies which he would have killed in the first place without a second thought. Thus, Knuckle lost the drive to fight him since he could no longer see Menthuthuyoupi as a villain. Like Shaiapouf, Menthuhuyoupi was not fond of Komugi, although he did not possess the same burning hatred for her as Shaiapouf did. He was perfectly willing to kill her if her existence proved to be a burden to the king, and when Meruem lost his memories, he agreed not to tell him about Komugi to preserve the bond they had created with Meruem. Background Menthuthuyoupi had no memories of the past lives of his genetic components, expressing the firm belief that he did not exist until the Queen birthed him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 310 He was the only non-human hybrid among the Royal Guards, having inherited his genetic material from his Chimera Ant parent and a Magical Beast. He was named personally by the Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Plot Chimera Ant arc Menthuthuyoupi is the last of the Royal Guards to be born shortly prior to the King's birthHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 and, as all, he is also personally named by the Queen. Along with Neferpitou and Shaiapouf, he greets the King and introduces himself as a Royal Guard. After witnessing Shaiapouf's ability to fly, Menthuthuyoupi wills himself to grow wings but crashes against the side of the nest. He practices while the King eats and later follows him in search of food, transporting Neferpitou. They reach a field where the King kills two farmers and Menthuthuyoupi feeds on their remains.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Advancing in the lands, Menthuthuyoupi flies the King to the Republic of East Gorteau and escorts him inside the Royal Palace,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 which they take over.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 When Meruem begins to play board games to hone his strategic skills, Menthuthuyoupi drags the Go champion into the throne room.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 After ten games, when the King defeats him, Menthuthuyoupi opens the curtains to let Komugi in. Eight hours later, he goes to the Go champion's room to fetch him but finds he has hung himself and brings back his suicide note.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 Menthuthuyoupi is eventually chased out of the throne room while the King plays with Komugi, and makes fun of Shaiapouf when he suffers the same fate. Despite Shaiapouf admitting to being unable to predict how long it will take before the King defeats his opponent, Menthuthuyoupi is unfazed, convinced it is only a matter of time. During this time, he gets baffled by the strange quirks of his two fellow Royal Guards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256 Two nights before the "Selection" begins, the King summons the three Royal Guards. He calls Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf by name and demands to know his own. When he asks for the former's contribution, he replies he is not equal to the task. He is surprised by the King's sudden surge of bloodlust as he talks about Komugi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 257 After he leaves to kill her, Shaiapouf begins to cry. Menthuthuyoupi listens to his former worries about the changes the girl was causing in the King and comments Shaiapouf simply think too much and that he should just kill Komugi if he sees her as a hindrance, much to the Royal Guard's consternation for having contemplated that same course of action.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 258 In the afternoon of the day before the "Selection," the Royal Guards discuss the risks and the movements of their enemies. Menthuthuyoupi estimates they will try to get close to the palace by using the rally as cover. Shaiapouf announces the King intends to participate personally and deliberates one of the three Royal Guards will have to keep a close eye on him. Menthuthuyoupi observes the King will not like it, stating he is becoming less and less willing to have them hover too closely. Shaiapouf concludes they will have to watch over him in secret and rules out Menthuthuyoupi as a candidate on the grounds that he is too big to be subtle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 Not long after, Menthuthuyoupi returns to guarding the King, but immediately gets hit by Meruem's tail, who firmly insists that no one should follow him. Not wanting to get hit for the second time, Menthuthuyoupi flies and tells Neferpitou that their En irritates the King. The Royal Guards then meet up to discuss their positions. Shaiapouf assigns Menthuthuyoupi to guard the central staircase to the second floor. The latter comments on the King's bad mood, which he attributes to losing in Gungi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 Menthuthuyoupi takes his position on the stairs, next to which he sees Welfin. He warns him that the King will kill him if he goes to the second floor, and tells him to spread the word. Welfin changes his mind before asking him a question, then he enquires why Neferpitou shut off their En. Menthuthuyoupi replies the King tore off his arm and that Shaiapouf was in charge of En while Neferpitou healed the King. He estimates the former's En was as vast as the latter's.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 262 About ten seconds before midnight, Menthuthuyoupi feels Neferpitou's En disappear.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 263 He looks upHunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 264 but immediately notices some intruders appear next to the staircase. He produces four extra arms as Dragon Dive pierces the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 265 He is momentarily dumbfounded, but his loyalty immediately spurs him into action. The Royal Guard and Gon are the only ones to remain focused on their opponent when Zeno's ability begins to rain down. Before either can make a move, however, Menthuthuyoupi is pushed aside by Knuckle, who is concealed by Meleoron's God's Accomplice and activates Hakoware.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 266 After a moment of confusion, Menthuthuyoupi increases the number of eyes and, in the brief instant where his opponents stiffen due to Neferpitou's En enveloping them, he brings down his giant arm on the staircase, destroying it. Gon and Killua avoids the attack and find an alternate route, while Knuckle and Meleoron manage to slip past him uninjured. Shoot and Morel, on the other hand, are blocked on the first floor, the former with a broken leg. The latter mixes his smoke with the dust and, as soon as Menthuthuyoupi notices the particles shift, diverts his attention with Deep Purple. He immediately cuts the smoke soldiers apart and manages to block Morel's attack from behind. He determines the pipe is real and strikes him, only for Morel to turn out to be a puppet too. The real Morel runs past him, and before the Royal Guard can stop him, he is again punched aside by an undetectable Knuckle. He quickly finds his balance and engages combat with Shoot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 269 He inflicts severe wounds on him in a few seconds, but as Shoot manages to steal one of his eyes with Hotel Rafflesia, the Royal Guard feels profoundly affected psychologically and is unable to end the confrontation despite the disparity in power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 He accidentally hits Knuckle, although God's Accomplice prevents him from noticing. Suddenly, due to Meleoron taking a breath, A.P.R. appears next to Menthuthuyoupi. He cannot figure out what it is and, instead of agonizing over it, extends spikes from his back to skewer Shoot, who manages to dodge by hitting himself. However, he reaches his limit and falls to the ground. Before Menthuthuyoupi can finish him off, Knuckle announces his presence, causing the Royal Guard to realize he is the A.P.R.'s owner.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 272 When it announces the interest has increased, the Royal Guard tries to destroy it, unsuccessfully. Frustrated, he begins to chase Knuckle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 276 When his opponent jumps out of the tower, Menthuthuyoupi turns back and heads to the throne room. On the way, he sees a wounded Shoot, but estimating him not to be a threat, he does not bother finishing him off. However, he cannot get through Morel's Smoky Jail. The disappearance of the King and of the Royal Guards and the persistence and mysterious nature of Hotel Rafflesia and Hakoware greatly confuse and irritate him, causing him to scratch his head furiously. When Knuckle appears to avenge Shoot, Menthuthuyoupi screams in anger.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 277 He begins to transform and unleashes a powerful aura explosion, which floods him with both pleasure and despair. Driven by his determination to serve the King, he surmises the best way to use that ability for his benefit is by controlling his fury without being consumed by it. He pretends to be blinded by rage to lure Knuckle in.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 279 He manages to trick the Hunter, who rushes to attack him as he begins to transform. Menthuthuyoupi quickly reverts to his normal form, but, before he can kill Knuckle, he is stunned by Killua's Thunderbolt while the latter is rendered undetectable by Meleoron.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 280 Capitalizing on his paralysis, Knuckle lands eight blows on the Royal Guard before bolting away. Menthuthuyoupi begins to believe one of his enemies has the ability to teleport. Killua then walks to him and activates Godspeed. Without Menthuthuyoupi being able to do anything, Killua beats him up one-sidedly while under the effect of the ability; then, he falls back. Beginning to enjoy the fight, Menthuthuyoupi runs after him, but, as he emerges from the crater he created with his explosion, he finds out that Killua has disappeared. His suspicion that one of the enemies has a teleporting ability becomes a certainty.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 281 Shortly afterward, he runs into Morel, who, after disengaging Smoky Jail, had his pipe stolen by Shaiapouf, and asks him if he is the one who can teleport. Knuckle arrives immediately afterward, believing Menthuthuyoupi to have taken Shoot. Morel surrounds the Royal Guard with his 89 smoke soldiers and makes them look like Knuckle. Menthuthuyoupi is willing to let himself be hit once in return for Knuckle's life.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 284 As he wipes out the puppets, he becomes confident he can tell them apart from the original from their consistency. He leaves an opening to lure Knuckle in. Upon piercing it, however, he discovers the one who tried to exploit it was a Smoke Trooper. Believing to have been tricked and that there never was an original, Menthuthuyoupi charge at Morel, inflating to explode, but the real Knuckle knocks him back with a punch. Morel and Knuckle both escape the blast.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 As he returns to his normal form, he gains a better understanding of his ability. Controlling his wrath, he takes a centaur-like form as he resumes picking off the Smoke Troopers. Ecstatic, he continues his onslaught, unaware that he will go "bankrupt" in exactly 3 minutes and 50 seconds. Midway through, he spots the real Morel but decides to save him for last.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288 One minute and a half later, he destroys the last clone, leaving Morel in the open. At that moment, he comes to acknowledge their power and compliments Morel. As he is about to receive the final strike, Morel suddenly disappears, only leaving a trace of blood on Menthuthuyoupi's lance-like arm. Menthuthuyoupi understands that it is not a teleportation ability, but a third person that can make themselves and others invisible. As he can see the blood path left by Morel, he starts following it. Knuckle appears once more, asking to leave him alone and fight him only, as he wouldn't run anymore. Menthuthuyoupi says that it wouldn't be a fair deal, but he would stop if he releases Hakoware; which, ultimately, Knuckle does. Much to Morel, Meleoron, and Knuckle's surprise, Menthuthuyoupi decides to spare them, inviting them to challenge him again at any time, and leaves in search of the King, puzzled by his own behavior.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 289 He heads to the meat garden, where he runs into Shaiapouf's core. The two wait as Shaiapouf recovers 6/7ths of his body and fills Menthuthuyoupi in. His own change allows him to understand Neferpitou's. Tested by the other Royal Guard, Menthuthuyoupi declares their priority is to find the King. Despite being sincere, his eagerness to leave the palace is also due to a sense of disquiet. The two fly south.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 290 As they head towards the King, he hears Shaiapouf scoff in frustration. He enquires about the reason, but receives no explanation aside from "It failed".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 294 The two see a rose-shaped mushroom cloud and are filled with dread. Menthuthuyoupi instructs Shaiapouf to look around the crater while he lands to look around. He confesses he was wrong about sparing the Extermination Team and vows to kill every one of them. After searching for a few moments, he lets out a horrified wailHunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 298 as he finds the King's scorched, maimed body. He and Shaiapouf realize the King is still alive, but in critical condition. Menthuthuyoupi panics as they do not have enough time to take him to Neferpitou. Inspired by Shaiapouf, who lets the King consume most of his body, Menthuthuyoupi liquefies his cells and feeds them to him. After hearing his words of praise and his name, the two are overwhelmed with a feeling of motherly love.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 299 When Meruem is healed, Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi rejoice at his increased power and the empathic bond they share with him, which however allows them to sense his confusion. They discover the King lost his memory, and Menthuthuyoupi suggests going back to the palace to jog it, giving directions. Meruem grows wings and the two Royal Guards grab onto him. A.P.R. suddenly appears, due to Knuckle activating Hakoware on Shaiapouf's clone. Menthuthuyoupi explains it is an enemy's ability that probably will not disappear unless the user is killed. Meruem tests its indestructibility by shooting a blast at it, which Menthuthuyoupi recognizes as his own ability. He concludes it was always meant for him to offer to the King. Meruem realizes that Menthuthuyoupi's knowledge implies he fought the ability user. The Royal Guard confesses he could not bring himself to break his promise to an enemy, and declares his willingness to accept any punishment. Meruem forgives him, which brings tears to Menthuthuyoupi's eyes. He apologizes again as he reveals he let the traitor capable of turning invisible escape as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 302 Upon reaching the palace, he informs the King the devastation he sees occurred after he left.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 303 He tacitly agrees with Shaiapouf to keep Komugi a secret from the King, as he enjoys their new relationship. He offers to go find Neferpitou, due to being unable to fight in his current state, causing Meruem to remember the third Royal Guard. Upon sensing his Ren, Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi become convinced the King is invincible. He disappears after using En and returns a few moments later carrying Knuckle and Meleoron, whom he knocked out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 308 To prevent him from finding Komugi, the two Royal Guards challenge him to a game. Meruem senses their guilt but plays along on account of their loyalty being even stronger. Shaiapouf tells Menthuthuyoupi to wait for Neferpitou by the west tower.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 309 He encounters Welfin, who tells him that Palm and Ikalgo have Komugi and are willing to trade her for her friends. He then asks Menthuthuyoupi if he remembers anything from his previous life, which he denies. When Welfin activates Missileman, the Royal Guard warns him not to get cocky as he begins to bleed from his nose. He is hit by Welfin's ability, but before he can answer any questions, he dies from the poison that entered his body after rescuing the King from the smoldering hypo-center left in the wake of Netero's sacrifice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 312 His corpse is found by Shaiapouf. Abilities & Powers As a Chimera Ant Royal Guard, Menthuthuyoupi is an immensely powerful being. Colt believed him to be capable of defeating Chairman Netero,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 considered the world's strongest Hunter in his prime and by some the most powerful Hunter even in his old age.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapters 202 He was able to fight Shoot, whom he put in critical condition in less than 20 seconds of combat, Knuckle and Meleoron at the same time, with them having prepared tactics in advance and also receiving help from Morel and Killua, and had the chance to kill the former four while suffering next to no damage from their attacks, although they came close to forcing him into a state of Zetsu through Hakoware. According to him, none of the members of the Extermination Team he encountered had so much as a tenth of his raw power. He is such a fearsome opponent that Meleoron believed Hakoware to be the only chance the Extermination Team had to beat him. In his original form, he relied on his shapeshifting ability, a possible heritage of his Magical Beast genes, tremendous brawn and durability in battle. His fighting style changed after his first transformation, leading to him making use of his speed and blade-like arm as his primary means of offense. After donating most of his cells to Meruem, he was forced into a much smaller form with little combat potential. Menthuthuyoupi's lack of human genes initially made him more selfless than the other two Royal Guards. This resulted in his loyalty to the King endowing him with unwavering focus and the ability to calm down quickly when upset. However, his tendency to get agitated easily and low strategic aptitude often made him easy to outwit. Unfathomable Strength: Menthuthuyoupi boasts incredible physical strength, which he can enhance with his aura. He can also shapeshift to increase it even further. He can knock down walls with a single punch, while each of his whip-like limbs can shatter rock. One of his regular-sized arms could stop a swing of Morel's pipe from one of his smoke puppets. With a giant one, he completely destroyed a massive staircase with a single blow, and the shockwave caused the whole palace to shake. With a double strike to the ground, he created a crater and caused the whole tower to collapse. The first time he sprouted wings, a single flap had enough strength to drive him through the wall of the nest. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Menthuthuyoupi has great attack speed, relentlessly assaulting Shoot with swift tentacle strikes and not leaving Knuckle an opening to attack while he dispatched Morel's Smoke Troopers, five of which he could wipe out in the blink of an eye. He noticed the Extermination Team, shape-shifted and destroyed the central staircase in 3 seconds. However, despite the superiority in range, he was not fast enough to catch up to Knuckle as he ran away. In his centaur-like form, he became much faster, moving fast enough that he passed Knuckle by before the Hunter could react. Immense Durability: Menthuthuyoupi survived a tail strike to the head from Meruem with only a bruise, although the latter was not attempting to kill him. He suffered multiple powerful blows and electric shocks from Killua with no visible damage and walked into the incandescent crater left by the detonation of the Poor Man's Rose, coming out uninjured. Keen Intellect: Though not his specialty by any means, Menthuthuyoupi has some analytical skills. He was able to figure out how his explosions work and control them shortly after using them for the first time. He thought about creating an opening for Knuckle to attack him in order to find and counter him, and later deduced that one of the enemies had the power of invisibility, not teleportation as he had originally assumed. Empathic Bond: After being consumed by Meruem, Menthuthuyoupi began to share an empathic bond with him that allowed him to sense the King's confusion resulting from his amnesia. Nen . Like the other Royal Guards, he was born with the innate ability to see aura and use Nen. Knuckle was unable to sense the limit of his aura and estimated him to have at least ten times Morel's aura amount, so a minimum of 700,000 aura units. He also boasts a tremendous output, exceeding even Isaac Netero's, so that an accidental blow from one of his tentacles returned Knuckle enough aura to pay off most of his first blow plus interests. Knuckle estimated that a real punch from him would possess enough power to pay back a loan of about 7,000 aura units and still retain enough force to kill him, which means that Menthuthuyoupi's A.A.P. is even higher than that. The sole Nen technique he clearly displayed is Hatsu, although the shroud of aura around his body suggests he can also use Ken, and, consequently, Ren and Ten.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 141 His explosion ability was manifested unconsciously, as a result of the tremendous rage he had accumulated. Battles Quotes * (To Shaiapouf) "You always '''think' too much. If she's a problem for the King, just kill her."'' * "The best way to serve the King is to control this fury without being consumed by emotion. This will lead directly to eliminating these pests!!" * "What the heck is going on? In terms of sheer power they're less than a '''tenth' of my strength. yet I can't do a thing. I don't get it!!"'' * "Aura is '''deep...' Damn... This is getting a little interesting."'' * (To Killua) "Stop!!! You won't get away!! You'll stay with me until you die!" * "I know what you're doing. I'll let you land one punch. And in exchange, I'll take you life!!" * "I've got it down!!! Control the explosion!!! I know that sensation!!! If I do it one more time I can make it mine!!! Anger!! Feel it before I forget!!! Unleash my fury, but calmly!! Simultaneous '''destruction and creation!!' Manifest it through my body!!"'' * "Rage... ...should not flow freely. It must be '''directed!!!'"'' * (To Morel and Knuckle) "More, more!!!! Make me '''angrier!!!' I need to feel! it!!"'' * (To Morel) "I just wanted to tell you something. I saw you midway through, but I wanted to save you for last. Hmph. You're a half-dead fly. But you guys are amazing... Dunno how to say it. Because you're so amazing, I've gotta kill you right away. It's the thing to do. I'll put you out of your misery in one blow." * (To Knuckle) "Come after me if you want, small fry!! I'll stomp you back down!! Try me any time. We'll fight as equals." * "I stored all this rage away! So why don't I feel like '''using' it on them? Now who should I use it on?"'' * (To Shaiapouf) "Stupid question. We should head right away to the King's side!!! That's the only thing to do, right?" * (To Shaiapouf) "I was wrong. Once we find the King, we'll kill 'em all. Every last one of 'em!!" * (To Meruem) "I suppose... going back on my promise, even to an enemy... felt like a '''defeat,' in a way."'' * "I know... I won't tell him. I don't want her around the King either. I just want us to stay this way..." * (To Welfin) "I'm Youpi, the Royal Guard. There's no before or after!!" Trivia * Menthuthuyoupi's name, like all of the Royal Guards, comes from the Egyptian god Montu and a character named Youpi from a French children's book series called Caroline et ses Amis. * His shape-shifting ability may be a perk innate to him as a part of the benefits granted by his Magical Beast genes, which is then highly augmented by his Enhancement Nen (and his incredible amount of aura). * In Chapter 287, the narrator announced the amount of time left before Youpi would go bankrupt (3 minutes and 50 seconds) while also showing the amount of aura on A.P.R. (60610). Because A.P.R. compounds every 10 seconds, Youpi's maximum possible aura remaining at that point in the fight would be 60610*(1.1)^23 = 542,720; however, since the narrator also stated he had less than 500,000 aura left, that would mean the true time was somewhere between 3 minutes and 40 seconds and 3 minutes and 50 seconds, yielding 60610*(1.1)^22 = 493,382 as a more accurate guess. (More precisely, the time was around 3 minutes and 41 seconds.) However, since it is unknown how much aura Youpi had expended before that point, it is impossible to calculate his real Maximum Aura Power. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Menthuthuyoupi's stats are: Anime and Manga Differences * His birth and introduction to the other Royal Guards are only shown in the anime.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 88 (2011) Intertextuality and References * He bears a striking resemblance to Gotou, the villain of the manga ''Parasyte''. His abilities are also strikingly similar in method and capability. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:مينتوتويوبي es:Menthuthuyoupi fr:Montutyupi ru:Монтэтъюпи Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Enhancers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters